Harry Potter, Prince des Neiges
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Parce qu'il a un pouvoir semblable au sien, la reine Elsa d'Arrendelle a adopté Harry Potter qu'elle a sortit des décombres de sa maison. Aidée par sa soeur et Kristoff mais aussi par Sirius et Rémus, elle va l'élever pour qu'ils deviennent le parfait Prince d'Arendelle, le Prince des Neiges...slash SB/RL, futur HPDM


Harry Potter, Prince des Neiges

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

Une ombre noire, une femme, un bébé. Un cri dans la nuit.

« Pas mon bébé ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! »

La femme rousse se tenait devant le berceau, face à l'ombre noire qui la menaçait de sa baguette de bois. Elle le suppliait, ses yeux étaient remplis d'effrois.

Va-t'en idiote ! Je t'épargnerais si tu me laisse le tuer ! dit l'ombre noire.

Non !

Tu l'auras voulu ! Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de bois et touche la femme qui s'effondre sur le sol, morte. Son regard vert a perdu tout son éclat. L'ombre noire se tourne alors sur le berceau où se trouve l'enfant. Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé d'à peine un an, il a les yeux de sa mère et une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête. Il pleure comme s'il savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sa maman.

L'ombre noire pointe alors sa baguette sur l'enfant, comme s'il voulait le faire subir le même sort. Mais l'enfant se mit à est alors une chose incroyable se produisit. De la neige se mit à danser autour de lui formant comme une protection autour de lui. Le vent se mit à souffler est plus le vent soufflait fort, plus il avait de neige. L'ombre noire luttait contre la tempête. Elle réussit finalement à prendre appui sur un meuble et à pointer de nouveaux sa baguette sur l'enfant. Il prononça à nouveau son sort mortel. La lumière verte se dirigea vers l'enfant, mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Le pouvoir de l'enfant déferla et pulvérisa l'ombre.

La maison était détruite. Ce n'était que des ruines recouvertes de glace avec au milieu l'enfant qui pleurait. Il était sain et sauf. Seule trace de l'attaque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était tout seul.

0OoO0

NON !

La reine Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ce rêve était horrible, trop horribles pour être un simple cauchemar. Autour d'elle toutes était gelé. Ses draps, ses meubles, son bureau et le sol étaient recouvert de neige. Des cristaux de glaces recouvraient les murs et le plafond, l'orant de dangereuses pointes acérés. Elsa avait du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité tant ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait effrayé.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de son état de frayeur. Elle entendait à travers le bois des voix qu'elle connaissait. Celle de sa sœur Anna et aussi de certains de ses serviteurs.

Rejetant ses draps durcis, elle posa les pieds dans la neige et se dirigea vers la porte. Le bois était coincé par le froid et la glace mais elle réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir. Sur le pas de sa chambre se tenait Anna ainsi que Kristoff et quelques serviteurs, le visage inquiets.

Que…que se passe-t-il ? Balbutia la reine

Elsa, tu vas bien ? Demanda Anna en voulant prendre les mains de sa sœur.

Elle était en chemise de nuit comme toutes les personnes assemblées et elle-même. De la vapeur sortait de leur bouche et ils se frottaient les mains malgré leurs moufles et leurs manteaux. Elsa se rendit alors compte que derrière eux, le couloir était complètement gelé, tout comme sa chambre.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'est soudainement mit à faire froid, dit Anna. On a su tout de suite que ça ne pouvait venir que de toi…non pas que je dise que ce soit de ta faute, tu ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès, enfin, je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien, mais…

Ce qu'elle eut dire, Votre Majesté, l'interrompit Kristoff, c'est que nous nous sommes tous précipité pour voir si vous alliez bien.

Oui…oui, je vais bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, dit Elsa en s'appuyant sur la porte, son front dans sa main.

Et ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ? demanda Kristoff avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Anna.

Non ! non, je vous rassure, c'était juste un cauchemar extrêmes horrible, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Tu es sur ? demanda Anna.

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Elsa avec un grand sourire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, la chaleur va bientôt revenir, je vous le promets, en attendant, retournez tous vous coucher.

Les serviteurs se dispersèrent, et Kristoff retourna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Anna. Celle-ci allait le suivre mais elle se retourna pour lancer un regard à sa sœur. Elsa comprit qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard s'expliquer.

Depuis qu'elle était revenu au palais et avait repris sa place, Anna voulait à tout prix combler le fossé qui l'avait éloigné de sa sœur pendant près de dix ans. Elsa était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau parler librement avec sa sœur mais de temps en temps, elle pensait qu'être un peu seul ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sa chemise de nuit. Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Olaf, le bonhomme de neige auquel elle avait donné vie.

Tu es sûr que ça va Elsa.

Elle se mit à genoux et lui prit les mains, enfin, les branchettes qui lui servaient de mains.

Bien sûr, Olaf, c'était juste un très vilain cauchemar.

Tu es sur ?

Que veux-tu dire.

Tu n'es pas vraiment sur de toi quand tu dis ça…que te dit ton cœur ?

Mon cœur ? il me dit… (elle ferma les yeux) que c'est important.

Alors que vas-tu faire ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ignore ce que je dois faire.

Il faudrait peut-être demander à des experts…mais à part les experts en amour ce Kristoff je ne connais aucun expert.

Les experts en amour ? Mais bien sûr, les trolls ! Merci Olaf

Mais de rien…pourquoi au fait ?

Mais Elsa ne répondit pas, elle se précipita dans les couloirs pour rattraper sa sœur et son petit-ami.

Kristoff !

Le géant blond se retourna.

J'ai besoin que vous me conduisiez chez les trolls !

Quoi ? maintenant ?

C'est de la plus haute importance.

Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne sais pas, je sens que mon rêve est important, mais je dois consulter des gens qui s'y connaissent plus que moi en magie.

Très bien, je viens aussi.

Non, Anna, je veux que tu restes ici pour veiller sur le royaume. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être partit, peut-être que je serais de retour demain matin, mais ça me rassurerais que tu sois ici.

Très bien, Allez Kristoff, en avant.

Le blond grommela mais partit s'habiller.

0OoO0

Monté sur Sven, son renne, Kristoff menait la marche suivit de près par Elsa sur un destrier de glace. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fond de la vallée où habitaient les trolls. Elsa sauta de son cheval et le laissa disparaitre. Elle s'avança vers le centre du cratère où trônaient déjà de gros rochers.

Trolls, mes amis, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les pierres se mirent à bouger tout autour d'elle et puis roulèrent vers elle. Elles se déplièrent pour laisser place à de petits êtres charmants à la peau grise couverte de mousse et de champignons, des colliers de pierres lumineuses multicolores autour du cou. Ils se mirent à chuchoter mais s'écartèrent tous pour laisser une dernière pierre qui, en se dépliant, révéla un vieillard à la tignasse et à la barbe faites d'herbes folles.

Je viens pour vous demander conseil, dit Elsa au dernier arrivant.

Je sais ce qui vous amène Reine Elsa, un crime atroce a été commis loin dans les terres du Sud et le pouvoir qui s'en est dégagé a traversé l'espace jusqu'à vous.

Mais pourquoi ? est-ce parce que ce petit enfant à un pouvoir semblable au mien ?

Difficile de répondre. Ce que je sais, c'est que cet enfant est en danger. La chose qui a tenté de le tuer n'est pas morte. C'est une chose immonde qui a déchiré sa propre âme pour obtenir l'immortalité. Il cherchera à se venger de l'enfant.

N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen de le protéger ?

Certaines forces sont déjà en places pour cela. Cet enfant n'est pas un simple enfant d'humain. C'est un sorcier, fils de sorcier et petit-fils de sorcier. Il y a là-bas toute une communauté magique qui pourra prendre soins de lui mais…oh misère

Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Je viens d'apercevoir des bribes de l'avenir. L'homme qui va prendre ses mesure et un homme sage, mais qui se laisse aller à ne pas voir que certaines personnes sont mauvaises. Il va confier l'enfant à des gens dépourvu de magie pour le préserver mais ceux-ci vont lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ils craignent la magie et les pouvoirs de l'enfant vont les effrayer peut-être au point de blesser irrémédiablement l'enfant physiquement et mentalement.

Elsa sentit son cœur se serrer. Petite, elle a toujours eu peur de son pouvoir mais elle eut la chance d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Ils l'aimaient et même si leur choix l'on conduit à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle ne peut l'oublier qu'ils voulaient à tout prix la protéger. Cet enfant non désiré risquait de vivre un envie bien pire que la sienne. Elle avait été seule, il serait détesté. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ceci.

Je veux l'aider, lui montrer comment se servir de ses pouvoirs.

Il vous faudra pour cela lier votre destin au sien. Vous ne pourrez pas être seulement un maitre, vous devrez aussi être une mère.

Qu'il en soit ainsi, j'adopterais cet enfant et en ferais le Prince d'Arendelle. Comment puis-je l'atteindre.

Je vais utiliser vous montrer comment utiliser votre pouvoir pour créer une porte vers l'endroit que vous voulez atteindre.

Elsa suivit les instructions du vieux troll. Elle cherche le pouvoir en elle et commença à faire tourbillonner de la neige entre ses mains. Elle la faisait tourner de plus en plus vite en élargissant le cercle et en le poussant devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Elle rassembla son pouvoir et le propulsa dans le cercle tourbillonnant en pensant à sa destination, la maison en ruine. Le pouvoir entra dans le cercle et se transforma en vortex d'un bleu glacé. Elle avait réussi.

Se tournant vers Kristoff, elle lui ordonna de rentrer au château pour raconter à sa sœur ce qui s'était passé et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis, elle rentra dans le vortex.

0OoO0

Le voyage n'était pas désagréable. Il lui semblait que son corps s'était transformé en flocons de neiges soufflés par le vent avant de reformer son corps à la sortie de l'immense tunnel tourbillonnant qu'elle avait eu l'impression de traverser. Elle frémit, ça avait été une sensation des plus étranges, mais au moins elle était arrivée.

Elle reconnut la maison en ruine et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendait pas les pleurs de l'enfant, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui. Finalement, elle entendit un faible gémissement. Elle enleva des décombres et le trouva. Il pleurait doucement dans les bras de la femme rousse. Il avait dut essayer de la réveiller et, n'y arrivant pas, s'était pressé contre elle. Le corps de la femme était gelé, conservé dans la glace crée par le chagrin de l'enfant.

Elsa se pencha et le pris dans ses bras. Il cria, tendant les bras vers la femme. Le vent se leva et la neige se mit à tourbillonner. Elsa sentait le pouvoir de l'enfant l'entourer mais elle le combattit doucement tout en essayant de le calmer. Il s'arrêta bientôt de pleurer et finalement, s'endormit contre Elsa. Celle-ci continua à le bercer en chantonnant une petite chanson.

« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige… »

Soudain, un craquement l'interrompit. Elle se retourna et vit un homme qui n'était pas là auparavant. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux long d'un noir ébène et aux yeux d'un gris foncé qui pour le moment était hagard. Il dévisagea Elsa et leva vers elle une baguette de bois.

Se rappelant son rêve, la reine attaqua.

0OoO0

Quand Sirius vit la femme, il pensa tout de suite à cette ordure de Malefoy. Les cheveux blond presque blancs, la peau pale. Seuls ses yeux bleus saphir la différenciaient de cet immonde Mangemort. La voyant avec Harry dans ses bras, il eut peur pour son neveu et voulut l'attirer à lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son sort que la femme l'attaqua. C'était un sort de glace puissant, le plus puissant qu'il avait jamais vu et réalisé sa baguette. Il pensait que même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas en faire un aussi fort. Cela lui rappelait un peu les accidents de magie involontaire du petit Harry.

Cependant, il n'était pas un auror pour rien. Il esquiva le sort d'une roulade sur le côté et se mit à courir vers la femme qui utilisa de nouveau un sort de glace. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne put l'éviter et une grande partie de son corps, notamment ses jambes et sa main qui tenait sa baguette se retrouvèrent prit dans la glace.

La femme s'approcha de lui avec méfiance.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Rendez-le moi ! supplia Sirius en se mettant à pleurer. Rendez-moi Harry !

0OoO0

Elsa fut troublée par les larmes de l'homme et par son ton suppliant. Elle s'approcha plus près de lui et lui demanda :

Harry, c'est le nom de cet enfant ?

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il ne cessait de répéter ses suppliques d'une voix noyés de larme : « vous plait…pas Harry…James…Lily…lui faites pas de mal ».

Elsa lui posa une main sur la joue et lui releva la tête.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je vous le promets.

Sirius la regarda de ses yeux larmoyants et renifla.

Je répète ma question, Harry est-il le nom de cet enfant ?

L'homme hocha la tête en faisant un bruit qui ressemblait au couinement d'un chien.

Et vous, quel est le vôtre, quel est votre lien avec Harry ?

Sirius Black, j'étais le meilleur ami de James…de son père, et son parrain. Oh mon dieu ! James, Lily où sont-ils ?

Elsa baissa les yeux et Sirius éclata en sanglot. Elle relâcha l'étreinte de son pouvoir et la glace s'évanouit. Sirius tomba à genoux et se mit à se taper la tête contre le sol en disant que s'était de sa faute. Elsa se mit à genoux et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Finalement, il releva la tête et regarda la reine dans les yeux.

Qu'allez-vous faire d'Harry ?

Cet enfant à un grand pouvoir. Il est très beau mais aussi très dangereux. Je vais l'emmener avec moi et lui apprendre à s'en servir.

Pourquoi vous.

Mon pouvoir est identique au sien et étant passé par les même tourments, je pourrais lui apprendre.

Allez-vous prendre soin de lui ?

Je vous le promets, je compte même l'adopter.

Bien…

Sirius caressa la joue du bébé endormis pour lui dire au revoir et il commença à s'éloigner.

Où allez-vous ? demanda Elsa.

Je dois rattraper le traitre qui a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, répondit Severus en serrant les poings. C'est moi qui aurait dut être le gardien du secret et qui ait proposé de me faire remplacer par ce rat. Je dois le retrouver et le faire payer.

Quoi ! Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dites, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, vous n'allez pas abandonner votre filleul !

Vous avez promis de vous en occuper…

Mais ce petit a aussi besoin de sa famille, vous devez venir avec moi.

Je ne suis pas sur…

La vengeance ne vous mènera à rien, si vous voulez honorer la mémoire de vos amis, vous devez vous en occuper aussi et apprendre à votre filleul quelles personnes ils étaient.

Vous avez raison…je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bruit les fit se retourner. Un homme était apparu et quel homme. Elsa n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand.

Hagrid, murmura Sirius en allant vers l'homme.

Sirius, je me doutais que tu serais là…c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoi. Il veut que je lui amène le jeune Harry.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il m'a dit qu'il allait le confier à sa famille

Mais sa seule famille…c'est Pétunia. Il ne peut quand même pas sérieusement penser mettre Harry chez cette femme.

Elsa resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le petit corps chaud de l'enfant. Son estomac se tordit encore une fois. Le vieux troll n'avait pas dit que les gens horrible chez qui Harry allait étaient sa famille. Cela rendait leur possible crime encore plus affreux, cela ne devait pas arriver.

Cela sera inutile, monsieur, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le géant. Il ne faut pas le laisser aller chez ces gens-là, rajouta-elle à l'oreille de Sirius. Un voyant de chez moi m'a prévenue que ces gens allaient lui faire du mal.

Elle a raison, dit Sirius qui avait blêmi. Nous allons tous les deux nous en occuper. Après, tout, je suis son parrain, c'est normal que je m'en occupe.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore…

Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment d'autorité sur le sujet, ce n'est en aucun cas le tuteur d'Harry.

Oui, mais…

Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à retourner le voir et lui dire de venir nous voir pour qu'on en parle ensemble, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

Il fouilla dans la poche et y trouva une vieille chaussure. Il dit un mot et disparut.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut partir avant qu'il revienne.

Je vais ouvrir un portail pour nous ramener chez moi.

Attendez, il faut d'abord aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

0OoO0

Finalement, Elsa avait préféré le voyage dans le tunnel de glace. Le moyen de transport utilisé par le sorcier était certes extraordinaire mais aussi très désagréable. Elle avait eu l'impression de passer dans un tube très étroit.

Ils étaient apparus devant une pauvre masure dans laquelle Sirius venait d'entrer.

Celui-ci trouva ses amis assis dans un coin, le visage dans les genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes dans les yeux. Quand Sirius le secoua et qu'il releva les yeux, Rémus le poussa et lui mit la baguette sous le nez.

Rémus !

Comment as-tu pu Sirius ? je croyais que James était ton ami. Pourquoi nous as-tu trahit.

Non ! Rémus ! ce n'était pas moi le gardien du secret.

Tu mens, grogna Rémus, des larmes dans la voix. Ça ne pouvait être que toi !

C'est justement ce que j'espérais que Voldemort croit quand j'ai proposé à James de prendre plutôt Peter comme gardien du secret.

Arrête ! Peter n'aurais jamais…

Trahit ? et moi oui ? moi je me serais allié à Voldemort alors que je me suis aliéné ma famille parce que je refusais. Rappelle-toi comme ils ont été fâchés.

Rémus frémit, « fâché » était un euphémisme. Un soir de décembre, Sirius était arrivé dégoulinant de sang de la cheminée de la famille Potter. Il était dans un état tellement grave que pendant les jours qui ont suivi, personne ne savait s'il allait survivre. C'était l'un des pires souvenirs de Rémus.

Il baissa sa baguette et se mit à pleurer. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler.

Oh Sirius, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

C'est bon Rémus, je te pardonne. Calme-toi maintenant.

Mais Sirius, que se passe-t-il pour Harry ?

Dumbledore voulait le confier à Pétunia.

Quoi ? mais il est fou. Pétunia déteste la magie, Harry ne sera jamais heureux, même pire…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper avec quelqu'un. Elle va l'adopter et l'emmener chez elle pour l'élever. Je vais aller avec elle.

Qui ? c'est une personne de confiance ?

En fait…je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je lui fais confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui confie Harry sans crainte. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclame Remus.

Ils rejoignirent Elsa au dehors qui salua Rémus. Elle confia Harry à Sirius afin d'ouvrir le portail. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma rapidement et se rendormit contre la poitrine de son parrain. Elsa refis les gestes que lui avait appris le vieux troll et bientôt, un nouveau portail apparut devant eux. Ils allaient entrer dedans quand Remus demanda :

Au faut, nous ne savons toujours pas votre nom Mademoiselle.

Je m'appelle Elsa, je suis la Reine du Royaume d'Arendelle.

Et elle rentra dans le portail.

Et voilà le premier chapitre. Bon j'ai pris de petites libertés avec l'histoire originelle d'Harry Potter : Sirius devait arriver en moto et devait la confier à Hagrid pour qu'il amène Harry à Dumbledore…Mais elle rentrais pas dans ce que j'avais en tête…et je l'avais oublié…au départ….et puis j'ai pas trouvé comment la rajouté…et puis c'est pas grave on vas quand même pas me faire un caca nerveux pour ça.

Pour le moment j'hésite encore. Je ne sais pas si je vais tout mettre en une seule fic ou si celle-ci concernera seulement l'enfance d'Harry avant son entrée à Poudlard puis une fic par année…

Bref, en tout cas, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas quand il y sera parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire, je n'ai pas vraiment de planning et pas de fréquence de post, mais je vais essayer d'en définir.


End file.
